Un simple obsequio cambio todo
by Edu-chan
Summary: Día de San Valentín, en los primeros 10 minutos de ese día una simple obsequio cambió todo. Soy mala en los summary pero pasen y lean, denme una oportunidad. Idea sacada de un doujinshi.


Primero que todo: Hola n.n, el siguiente fanfic está ideado a partir de un doujinshi IchiRuki muy tierno que encontré en internet, no tenía autor ni nombre así que por eso no los pongo. Bien espero que sea de su gusto.

* * *

La casa Kurosaki estaba en silencio total, todos los habitantes dormían excepto dos shinigamis, uno de cabello anaranjado y otra de pequeña estatura. Ichigo estaba intentando estudiar en su habitación pero ya tenía demasiado sueño para seguir intentándolo.

-"Ah… no hay caso voy a dormir, así no puedo estudiar"- pensó mientras caminaba a su cama, pero de la nada se abrió la puerta de su armario y apareció Rukia en pijama.

-"ICHIGO!, qué hora es?!"- preguntó gritando.

-"AH! QUE CREES QUE HACES?… Y DESDE CUANDO QUE ESTAS AHÍ?"-

-"QUE HORA ES?!"-Insistió la pequeña shinigami

-"Media noche genio, pero respóndeme, hace cuanto que estas ahí!"- con esta pregunta Rukia recordó como se había escondido allí esperando asustar a Ichigo pero como este demoraba, la pelinegra se quedó dormida.

-"Cinco minutos"- respondió mirando hacia otro lado

-"MENTIROSA, ESTOY ESTUDIANDO HACE 1 HORA!- al peli naranja no le agradaba cuando le metían- "Bueno, ya no importa, ahora baja de ahí"

Ichigo extendió su mano para tomar a Rukia y sacarla del armario, pero como a esta no le agradaba que la trataran como a una niña agitó su mano alejando a Ichigo y salto hacia su cabeza y desde ahí dio otro salto hacia la cama, lo extraño en su movimiento fue que en todo momento tenía las manos en el estómago, como si sostuviera algo debajo de su blusa.

-"No me trates así, no soy tu hermana pequeña"- miró a Ichigo en el suelo sobándose la cabeza

-"Y… que eres para mi?- preguntó mientras se levantaba, esta pregunta provocó que Rukia se ruborizara.

-"Eh..? Jejeje, eh… bien…- mientras se retorcía pensando en una respuesta, el shinigami solo la miraba pensando en lo linda que se veía- NO IMPORTA!… solo respóndeme, que día es hoy?"- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Que tiene debajo de su blusa…?"- pensó el shinigami de cabello naranja –"Bien, veamos, es 13… ah, espera como ya es media noche supongo que es 14"

-"Exacto y que tiene de importante este día?"-

-"Es un mes después que tu cumpleaños?"- le respondió sin saber a qué se refería la pelinegra.

-"No…bueno si pero también es Día de San…"-

-"Oh… ya lo tengo, es Día de San Valentín"- respondió seguro pero aún no sabía a qué quería llegar.

-"…Así que ahora lo recuerdas, eh?"- pregunto acercando su cara a la de Ichigo con su mirada fría lo cual hizo que el pelinaranja recordara a Byakuya, esa mirada de los Kuchiki era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera- "Bueno, por eso hice esto para ti, quería que fueras el primer chico que recibiera su regalo"- Rukia sacó un paquete de debajo de su blusa, era simple, una pequeña bolsa negra con un lazo rojo, la shinigami se lo entregó con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojada como si esperara una respuesta luego de una confesión de amor.

-"Rukia. Espera… sabes lo que significa el Día de san Valentín cierto?"- el shinigami no quería hacerse ilusiones, él amaba a Rukia pero si ella pensaba que esto era por amistad sus esperanzas se esfumarían.

-"Claro que sí idiota"- antes de responder se giró para no tener que mirar a Ichigo a los ojos- "La tradición es que las chicas le regalen chocolates al chico que les…"- Rukia no terminó la frase porque Ichigo le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa-

-"Gracias estoy muy contento. Pero como lo mantuviste tanto tiempo debajo de tu blusa se debió derretir así que lo pondré en el refrigerador- la shinigami al escuchar esto se abalanzó sobre Ichigo.

-"Devuélvemelo!-Rukia tiraba manotazos a todas partes sin poder alcanzar el chocolate-me costó mucho hacer algo lindo para ti y ahora está todo derretido"-le dijo haciendo pucheros.

-"Idiota, eso no importa, es algo que tu hiciste así que me lo comeré"- la siguiente frase la dijo muy rápido y dándole la espalda para ocultar su rostro que estaba notablemente rojo- "además es algo que la chica a la que amo me dio"- la pelinegra estaba perpleja, aunque lo dijo muy rápido lo entendió perfectamente, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por un rato "amo", no lo podía creer, Ichigo la amaba, igual que ella a él.

Cuando Ichigo dejó el paquete en la mesa y se dirigió a su cama, en el camino estaba Rukia y sin poderlo evitar la abrazó, le encantaba estar cerca de ella, olió su pelo y la levanto en el aire, Rukia respondió a su abrazo enseguida, de repente sus rostros se encontraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban sorprendentemente cerca, la respiración de uno chochaba contra la cara del otro, inconscientemente se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, era el primero para los dos y eso lo hizo aún más especial, luego se separaron y se miraron.

-"Te amo Ichigo"- le confesó al pelinaranja para luego volver a abrazarlo y esconder su cabeza en su cuello.

-"Yo iba a decir eso pero da igual, yo también de amo"- luego de unos segundos abrazados la bajó y la sentó en la cama -"Deberíamos dormir, mañana hay clases… bueno supongo que es hoy."- Rukia sonrió y luego se abalanzó a Ichigo y se colgó de él.

-"Si, tienes razón dormiré…PERO CONTIGO!"-

Ichigo no pudo discutir con Rukia y esta terminó durmiendo con él, pero luego de unos minutos se acostumbró en incluso la abrazó.

-"Si que te quiero enana…"- susurro y apoyó su cabeza en la de Rukia para luego dormir.

Esa noche la recordaran como algo muy especial, esa noche todo cambio solo con una frase: Te amo.

1 SEMANA DESPUES

La ahora pareja se dirigía hacia la casa Kurosaki luego de la escuela, estaban abrazados y reinaba el silencio, pero no uno incomodo, si no que se entendían solo con la mirada. Ya en la entrada de la casa Rukia se quedó afuera y al ver esto Ichigo también se quedó

-"Oye, pasa algo?"- preguntó el pelinaranja

-"Si… tengo una pregunta"-

-"Que pasa?"-

-"Es que… CUANDO PIENSAS COMERTE EL CHOCOLATE!"- al escuchar cual era la pregunta Ichigo solo la ignoró y entro a la casa.

-"Aún no quiero comerlo"- respondió secamente

Entrando a la casa todo fue peor, el padre de Ichigo saltando como cabra loca, Yuzu pidiendo que se callaran, Karin peleando con su padre y mientras tanto Rukia rogándole a Ichigo que se coma el chocolate y este solo se va a su habitación.

-"No pienso comerlo, lo voy a guardar por siempre"- le dijo al final a su novia y esta lo entendió y solo se fue a acostar al lado del cabeza de zanahoria.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero algún review para saber su opinión. Adiós n.n/


End file.
